dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Erasa
Directory: Characters → Humans Erasa (イレーザ) is one of the Orange Star High School students who are from Satan City. Normally, she is a very talkative person and she spends a lot of time with Videl, her best friend and Videl's older brother, Jimmy, along with Gohan, Alyson, Nathaniel, Kayla and Sharpner. She appeared a frequently during Dragon Ball Z. Appearance Erasa is a blonde girl with a lined green tube top and blue jeans. She's have above-average height, blue eyes and light tanned skin complexion. She is in Gohan's class at Orange Star High School. Personality She is very sweet and cheerful compared to Videl's personality who is tough and tomboyish. Erasa becomes good friends with both Videl and Gohan. Naturally extroverted, she did not hesitate on flirting with Gohan and love interest with Nathaniel. Her and Sharpner's names are based on school supplies, with her name being derived from the word eraser. Biography Dragon Ball Z Great Saiyaman Saga Main article: Great Saiyaman Saga It is she who asks Gohan to sit near her during class and to go and study at his house. She is also the one who introduces to Gohan the fact that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, Jimmy is Videl's older brother and Melissa's father and, ironically, how Gohan should thank Videl's dad that they are still alive. This is ironic because she is talking to the actual savior of the Earth from Cell, Gohan. Later, Erasa comes to Papaya Island with Sharpner and Melvin to watch the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and was very confident that Videl would win against Spopovich. However, after she was brutally defeated, Erasa was very horrified along with the rest of the crowd. When Gohan's turn came, he accidentally let his Great Saiyaman disguise fall off in a fury while watching Videl's brutal defeat, and while Sharpner was surprised at this revelation, Erasa merely thought that Gohan was using the name because he was shy. Then she and the crowd shouted out cheering for him, despite thinking he does not know martial arts. However, Erasa was speechless and surprised when she discovers that Gohan was the "Golden Fighter". She was presumably killed along with the rest of the people of Earth when Super Buu uses his Genocide Blast. She is later wished back with the Dragon Balls, and is seen giving up energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb along with Sharpner and the others at the school, all cheering for Mr. Satan, whom they thought they were giving their energy to. She appears briefly at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, but has no lines. Video games * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 21 * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Voice actresses * Japanese dub: Megumi Urawa * Ocean Group dub: Kelly Sheridan * FUNimation dub: Laura Bailey (DBZ), Alexis Tipton (DBZ Kai) * Latin American dub: Circe Luna * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luciana Barolli Gallery Erasa of Dragon Ball Z .png|Erasa GohanInClass_42.jpg|Erasa in class with Sharpner, Alyson, Nathaniel, Melvin, Angela, Gohan, Jimmy and Kayla 200_20120225-15312893.jpg|Sharpner and Erasa at the 25th World Tournament Erasa_Mugshot_Infobox.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Gohan's Friends Category:DBZ Characters Category:Civilians Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters